gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Thoros von Myr
6 |Erster Auftritt = Dunkle Schwingen, Dunkle Worte |Letzter Auftritt = Niemand |Erschienen in = 7 Episoden |Status = Am Leben |Herkunft = Die Freien Städte, Myr |Fraktion = Bruderschaft ohne Banner |Dargestellt von = Paul Kaye |Sprecher = Sascha Alexander Gersak |Wappen-links = WappenBruderschaftohneBanner.PNG|Haus1 = Bruderschaft ohne Banner|Wappen-rechts = WappenBruderschaftohneBanner.PNG|Haus3 = Bruderschaft ohne Banner}} Thoros von Myr ist ein Roter Priester aus der Freien Stadt Myr, der für Robert Baratheon kämpfte. Er ist für sein Auftreten bei der Rebellion des Balon Graufreud bekannt, als er als erster die Mauern von Peik erklomm, und dass er es vorzieht im Kampf ein Flammenschwert zu ziehen. Er ist ein Teil der Bruderschaft ohne Banner und verfügt, ähnlich wie Melisandre, über magische Kräfte und konnte so Beric Dondarrion mehrmals wiederbeleben. In der Serie Thoros war einer von acht Söhnen. Da sein Vater kein Geld hatte alle seine Söhne zu versorgen, gab er Thoros an einen Tempel für den Herrn des Lichts in Myr ab. Zwar wollte Thoros ein Priester werden, doch er benahm sich nicht wie einer, betrank sich und verkehrte mit Frauen. Er wurde als Roter Priester in den Diensten von Robert Baratheon eingesetzt und kämpfte später in der Graufreud-Rebellion an der Seite des Hause Baratheons. Sein Markenzeichen war hierbei sein Schwert, das er mit Seefeuer anzünden ließ. An das Schwert erinnern sich heute noch Ritter wie Jaime Lennister oder Jorah Mormont.Vom Feuer geküsst (Episode) Staffel 1 Thoros wird in einem Gespräch zwischen Jaime Lennister und Jory Cassel erwähnt, welche sich an das Feuerschwert des Kriegers erinnern.Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes (Episode) Staffel 3 Thoros und sein Gefolge begegnen in den Wäldern der Flusslande zufällig FlusslandeArya Stark mit ihren Reisegefährten Gendry und Heiße Pastete, die sich auf dem Weg in den Norden befinden. Thoros verdächtigt die drei, aus Harrenhal geflohen zu sein. Da Thoros die Identität Aryas nicht kennt, nimmt er sie nicht gefangen, sondern lädt sie lediglich in ein Wirtshaus ein. Als das Trio wieder aufbrechen will, kommt ein weiterer Trupp der Bruderschaft mit Sandor Clegane als Gefangenen in das Wirtshaus. Dieser deckt Aryas Identität auf, weshalb sie und ihre beiden Begleiter von der Bruderschaft ebenfalls gefangen genommen werden. Im Versteck der Bruderschaft kämpfen Clegane und Beric Dondarrion gegeneinander, wobei Clegane seinen Gegner tötet und darum von der Bruderschaft seiner Verbrechen freigesprochen wird. Thoros kniet neben Beric nieder und spricht ein rituelles Gebet an den Roten Gott, wodurch es ihm gelingt, seinen Freund ins Leben zurückzurufen. Später erklärt er Arya, dass er dies inzwischen schon zum sechsten Mal getan habe, dass Beric aber jedes Mal, wenn er zurückkehrte, "weniger" sei. Arya fragt, ob man auch einen Mann ohne Kopf ins Leben zurückrufen könne, worauf Thoros bedauernd entgegnet, dass es so nicht funktioniere.Dunkle Schwingen, Dunkle Worte (Episode) Später begegnet der Bruderschaft die Priesterin Melisandre, mit der sich Thoros, ihr Landsmann und Mitpriester, auf Hochvalyrisch unterhält. Er gibt ihr gegenüber freimütig zu, dass er in seiner Mission, Robert Baratheon zur Religion des Roten Gottes zu bekehren, gescheitert ist; auch verbirgt er nicht, dass er dem Gottesdienst das Trinken vorzieht. Melisandre zeigt sich erstaunt über Thoros' Gabe, Tote ins Leben zurückzurufen. Sie meint, dass er das nicht können dürfe. Thoros entgegnet, er kann gar nichts, er bittet den Roten Gott um seine Gunst, und manchmal erhält er Antwort. Auf Melisandres Wunsch und gegen ein stattliches Lösegeld, das sie dringend zur Ausrüstung ihrer Leute benötigen, händigen Beric und Thoros ihr Gendry aus, dessen königliches Blut sie für ihre Magie benötigt. Dies führt zu einem heftigen Disput mit Arya, die der Bruderschaft schließlich davonläuft.Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr (Episode) Staffel 4 Arya Stark fügt bei ihrer Reise mit dem Bluthund den Namen von Thoros auf ihre Todesliste hinzu.Der Erste seines Namens (Episode) Staffel 5 Tyrion Lennister und Varys hören den Gebeten einer Roten Priesterin zu. Tyrion gibt zu, dass diese besser sei als Thoros, der einst ein Roter Priester in Königsmund gewesen sei.Der Hohe Spatz (Episode) Staffel 6 Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner zieht noch immer durch die Flusslande. Thoros ist noch bei ihnen und Beric Dondarrion ist weiterhin der Anführer. Sie sind gerade im Begriff, drei ihrer eigenen Brüder zu hängen als Sandor Clegane auftaucht. Die drei Brüder haben das Dorf überfallen in dem Sandor geholfen hatte eine neue Septe zu errichten. Die drei am Galgen Hängenden hatten das Dorf überfallen, alle Dorfmitglieder ermordet und den Anführer Ray aufgehängt. Sie hatten damit die Bruderschaft in Verruf gebracht und gegen deren eigene Regeln verstoßen und sollen daher gehängt werden. Sandor bekommt die Erlaubnis, das Urteil bei zwei von ihnen (unter anderem Zit) zu vollstrecken, da Sandor Rache nehmen will für die Tötung der Dorfbewohner und seines Freundes Ray. Sandor will die beiden sofort ausweiden, aber Thoros hält ihn zurück und meint, dass die Bruderschaft keine Metzger seien. Thoros wundert sich, dass Sandor Freunde hat, worauf Sandor antwortet, er hatte Einen. Beric und Thoros versuchen Sandor zu überzeugen, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Beric und Thoros geben zu, dass sie von der Bedrohung im Norden wissen und er als "geborener Kämpfer" immer noch etwas Gutes dabei bewirken könne. Erscheinen Hinter den Kulissen *Thoros sollte eigentlich schon in der ersten Staffel auftauchen, doch im Mai 2012 entschied man sich dazu, ihn in der dritten Staffel zusammen mit der Bruderschaft erscheinen zu lassen.http://winteriscoming.net/2012/05/29/ew-scoop-on-s3-the-reeds-are-in-and-so-is-blackfish/ EW scoop on S3: The Reeds are in and so is Blackfish! *Zunächst war der Schauspieler Asim Ahmad für die Rolle angedacht, jedoch stellte sich im Juli 2012 heraus, dass Paul Kaye die Rolle übernehmen würde. http://www.westeros.org/GoT/News/Entry/Massive_Comic-Con_Casting_Reveals/ MASSIVE COMIC-CON CASTING REVEALS *Paul Kaye spricht im Video der "Histories & Lore" den Abschnitt "Der Herr des Lichts". In den Büchern thumb|300px|Thoros von Myr ©AMOK Thoros von Myr ist ein Roter Priester des R'hllor aus der Freien Stadt von Myr, und ein Mitglied des Hofes von Königsmund. Erscheinung In Königsmund ist Thoros ein großer, fetter, kahlköpfiger Mann in einer roten, lockeren Robe. Geschichte Thoros wurde in der Freien Stadt von Myr geboren, als jüngstes von acht Kindern und wurde in jungen Jahren an die Roten Priester des R'hllor gegeben. Er verdiente sich das Priestertum, war aber nie übermäßig fromm, aufgrund seiner Vorliebe für Kämpfe, Trinken und Frauen. Thoros wurde nach Königsmund geschickt, in der Hoffnung er könnte den feuerbesessenen König Aerys II. Targaryen bekehren, aber er war nicht erfolgreich und begann seinen eigenen Glauben zu hinterfragen. Er war am Hof anwesend, als Robert Baratheon von Tywin Lennister die Leichen von Aegon und Rhaenys präsentiert bekam, gehüllt in rote Lennister-Umhänge, um ihre grausame Ermordung zu verbergen; Thoros würde niemals die hemmungslose Brutalität von Gregor Clegane vergessen. Nach Roberts Rebellion wurde Thoros ein häufiger Saufkumpan des neuen König Roberts. Während der Graufreud-Rebellion verdiente er sich Anerkennung, weil er der erste war, der die Mauer von Peik überwand. Er nahm häufig am Buhurt von Turnieren teil und entflammte sein Schwert mit Seefeuer, wodurch die Pferde seiner Kontrahenten aufschreckten. Dreimal schlug er Sandor Clegane beim Buhurt. Beim Turnier von Prinz Joffreys Namenstag wurde er von Lord Yohn Rois mit einem Streitkolben besiegt, nachdem sein Schwert erloschen war. A Game of Thrones Thoros nahm am Turnier der Hand Teil, wo er Lord Beric Dondarrion aus dem Sattel hob. Nach seinem Sieg im Buhurt beim Turnier, schloss sich Thoros dem Gefolge von Beric Dondarrion an, das die Hand des Königs, Eddard Stark, entsendete, um Ser Gregor Clegane das Urteil des Königs zu bringen. Sein Name gehörte später zu denjenigen, von denen der neugekrönte Joffrey Baratheon einen Treueeid fordert oder sie zu Verrätern erklärt. A Storm of Swords Gregor Clegane zerschlägt ihre Truppe und Beric wird getötet. Während eines religiösen Bestattungsrituals wird Beric unbeabsichtigt von Thoros wiederbelebt, der den Letzten Kuss durchführt. Beide Männer gründen eine Bande Gesetzloser, die Bruderschaft ohne Banner, um das gemeine Volk vor plündernden Soldaten in den Flusslanden zu schützen. Als Verstoßener erfährt Thoros ein spirituelles Erwachen und ist weiterhin fähig, Beric mit Mitteln außerhalb seines Verständnisses wiederzubeleben. Nach einiger Zeit bei der Bruderschaft, wird seine Haut schlaff und sein Haar grau. Er trägt verblasste Roben und eine unordentliche Rüstung. Thoros kämpft mit einem flammenden Schwert während der Battle at the burning septry. Thoros gelingen nun viele Leistungen, bei denen er als Roter Priester versagt hatte, wie Visionen in den Flammen und die Entzündung des Schwertes mit Blut und Gebet. A Feast for Crows Thoros nimmt keine Führungsposition in der Bruderschaft ein und erlaubt Lady Steinherz diesen Platz einzunehmen, obwohl er ihre Motiven und Methoden ablehnt. Ihre Handlungen in der Bruderschaft verringern Zuversicht und Selbstvertrauen von Thoros. Galerie *Siehe: Bilder (Thoros von Myr) Thoros Staffel 3.jpg Thoros_Arya_Staffel_3.jpg 608_Thoros.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Thoros ru:Торос Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Roter Priester Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Herr des Lichts Kategorie:Bruderschaft ohne Banner Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel